Lustful Lovett love
by ellieslytherin
Summary: Bellatrix uses a Time-Turner to go back to Victorian London, where she meets a woman who she is instantly attracted to, maybe because she reminds her so much of herself. In Sweeney's absence, could Bellatrix be the strong, powerful figure which Mrs Lovett desperately craves? Bellatrix and Lovett slash, rated M for sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bellatrix first started fantasising about torturing muggles from a different era at one of the Death Eater meetings at Malfoy Manor. Yaxley had managed to smuggle a Time-Turner from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and they were discussing how they could best put it to use.

"It would be so much easier to have some fun with Mudbloods and muggles from a different time – I'd love to get my hands on some Victorian scum." She smiled sadistically at the idea, and the thought of torturing someone from a couple of hundred years ago gave her a thrill that she could not hide.

"Bellatrix, please, keep your mind on the task at hand," Bellatrix scowled at Lucius as he gave her a reproachful look and then turned his attention towards the figure at the front of the table. "My Lord, the Time-Turner should not be used for such trivialities. Bellatrix can easily find someone from our own time to torment if she so wishes." The look Bellatrix gave Lucius indicated precisely who she wished to 'torment' at that moment. "We should use the Time-Turner for more important matters – things which will help us gain the upper-hand in this war. My Lord, this is the opportunity we have been waiting for! We can go back in time to when the Potter brat was younger, and kill him! It will be far easier to kill him when he was younger and inexperienced in magic, and with him gone we will be sure to win!" Lucius smiled triumphantly at the idea, and waited for its praise.

The Dark Lord contemplated Lucius' proposal, and nodded his head slowly in approval. "Are you volunteering yourself for this role, Lucius? I trust you realise that once one has used the Time-Turner there is no returning to the present day." Lucius stiffened in his seat, his eyes darting to his left, where Narcissa and Draco nervously sat, their faces becoming even paler than usual. The thought of leaving them behind made him panic, and he desperately wished he could take back what he had just said.

"My… my Lord. I didn't realise. I can't leave my family, please, I am needed here! I am needed in this war, you're using my house as your headquarters! Please, surely there is someone else?" Lucius held eye contact with Voldemort, his eyes pleading, wishing Voldemort to take pity on him and not force him to leave his wife and son. Voldemort glared back at him, his face transforming into a snarl.

"Very well." Lucius let out a sigh of relief, and his shoulders relaxed. "Bellatrix?" Bellatrix jumped at her name being called, as her current vicious fantasy was interrupted and she was brought back to reality.

"Yes, my Dark Lord?" she smiled at him in a sickly sweet manner.

"My dear, since Lucius is not up to the task, I require you to fulfil it for me. You must travel back to Potter's first year at Hogwarts. He must have travelled to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies before the school year started. You must wait in Diagon Alley during the summer of 1991 for Potter's arrival, and then you must find a way to destroy the boy." Bellatrix sat still, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide in shock at the order the Dark Lord had just given her.

Before she could respond, Lucius interjected. "My Lord. Forgive me, but surely it would be best to attack the Potter child while he is still in his infancy, and in a more secluded spot than Diagon Alley? Even if Bellatrix were to succeed, it is highly unlikely that she will manage to escape capture. She'll be sent back to Azkaban!" Lucius' relief at not being asked to fulfil the task was short-lived. He may not exactly like his demented sister in law, but that didn't mean that he thought she deserved to go back to Azkaban.

The Dark Lord looked at him with an expression of deep disgust before growling, "Imbecile! You think I do not know that? The blood wards on the Potter place will make it impossible for Bellatrix to destroy the boy while he is in residency there. It will have to be in Diagon Alley. Bellatrix – you will use the Time-Turner tomorrow. Prepare yourself to leave tonight. Meeting adjourned." The Dark Lord rose from his chair, and left the room, without a second glance at the Death Eaters around the table.

Bellatrix, still shocked, remained seating and unaware of what was happening around her until Narcissa prodded her arm with her finger. "Bella, get up, it's time to go," she hissed in her ear. Bellatrix looked around her, surprised to see that everyone but Narcissa had left already, and she tentatively stood up, accepting Narcissa's hand as she helped to pull her from her chair. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix concernedly, and took her face in her hands. "You must do it, Bella. You have no choice." Bellatrix nodded in acceptance, and gave her sister a weak smile.

"I know. I'll do it… for him." Narcissa let go of Bellatrix's face, and gave her what she hoped was a comforting embrace. Bellatrix stood rigid, not returning the hug. She was never one for displays of affection. Narcissa let her go, and straightened her clothing.

"I suppose I better go and make sure the house elves are readying dinner, he'll be angry if it's not ready soon." Narcissa flinched, remembering the pain of the Cruciatus curse she'd endured the last time she had made the Dark Lord wait too long for his meal. "It'll be best if you try to get some rest and get ready for tomorrow." Narcissa gave her sister a small smile, and turned around, leaving the room. Bellatrix followed shortly after, and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. She felt exhausted, and decided that an early night was in order, and so began preparing herself for bed.

Once she was ready, Bellatrix sat on her bed, and thought through what the Dark Lord had just ordered her to do. She began to question her devotion towards him for the first time. He was so attractive when he was younger, and it was hard to remind herself that he wasn't the same person anymore. Every time she looked at his disfigured face all she could think of was the handsome man he had once been. She was instantly attracted to him the first time they had met; he seemed so mature, so powerful, and so ambitious. All traits she admired greatly. There was a time when she would have done anything for him.

But now… Bellatrix sighed. Her love for the man was slowly dying. She wished that he could notice her, see how much she cared for him and maybe start to care for her back. But she had moved on. She had married Rodolphus, even if it was a loveless marriage that she undertook just to keep her mother happy, and even if she barely saw her husband nowadays anyway. Nonetheless, her obsession and loyalty to the Dark Lord was dwindling. And she didn't appreciate being ordered around in such a manner anymore. He was completely unconcerned that by obeying him she might end up in Azkaban again. Did he not realise how hellish and despicable that place was? Even for someone like Bella, who didn't exactly have a stable mind, the place caused unimaginable nightmares and horrors.

Bellatrix was decided. She didn't need the Dark Lord anymore. He was too obsessed , chasing a crazy goal that he may never achieve. He will never be able to appreciate her for who she was, never return her devotion, love and loyalty. He didn't even know what love meant. And she did not appreciate being ordered around like a puppy. She was too strong for that now. She used to enjoy it when he pointed his wand at her, strong, dominating and unforgiving, and yelled "CRUCIO!" Through all of the pain, she could hear his merciless, taunting laughter, and despite her whole body feeling like it was being cut into tiny little pieces and burned alive, she derived some pleasure from the fact that her pain was pleasing for him. She knew that she deserved to be punished, and would accept the punishment gladly. She felt comforted to be left in control of someone so powerful, magical and unrelenting.

Now she wanted change. Now she wanted the power. Her Voldemort-obsessed days were over. And the Time-Turner provided the perfect opportunity for her to escape from him and all of the other Death Eaters. She was going to start a new life. A life that she was in charge of. Bellatrix settled herself into bed, rested her head against her pillow, closed her eyes, and started thinking happy thoughts of dismembered elf heads, tortured Mudbloods and crying children, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Now she wanted change. Now she wanted the power. Her Voldemort-obsessed days were over. And the Time-Turner provided the perfect opportunity for her to escape from him and all of the other Death Eaters. She was going to start a new life. A life that she was in charge of. Bellatrix settled herself into bed, rested her head against her pillow, closed her eyes, and started thinking happy thoughts of dismembered elf heads, tortured Mudbloods and crying children, before drifting off into a peaceful sleep._

Bellatrix awoke to the sound of Narcissa tapping incessantly on her bedroom door. "Bella, wake up! The Dark Lord has scheduled for you to leave in one hour, do you not wish to say goodbye to Rodolphus before you leave?"

Bellatrix groaned and rolled onto her side, glaring at her sister through the door. She had just been woken up from the most amazing, vivid dream involving the quite intimate torture of an extremely attractive auburn-haired woman in old muggle clothing. She had dark eyes and fingerless gloves, and she could have sworn that she dreamt that she smelled of freshly baked pies. Come to think of it, the woman bore a scary resemblance to herself. Bellatrix shook her head, telling herself that her subconscious was just playing tricks on her.

"BELLA! Rodolphus is here! Bellatrix, come! You do not want to keep the Dark Lord waiting!" Bellatrix reluctantly left the comfort of her bed and approached the door, just as Narcissa burst through with Rodolphus. Narcissa looked at her sister and smiled sweetly, as Rodolphus just clumsily stood next to her with an expression of indifference, his eyes gazing absently around the room.

"Goodbye Rodolphus," Bellatrix said pointedly.

"Huh? Oh… bye Bellatrix. Good luck. Don't die or get arrested."

"I'll try not to. Thank you Rodolphus. Have a nice life." Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked into each other's eyes, and Bellatrix was shocked to realise just how little feeling of any sort she had towards her husband. He awkwardly bent down and pecked Bellatrix on the cheek. It was probably the most physical contact they had shared in years. With one last look at Bellatrix, Rodolphus turned around and left the room, leaving the two sisters alone.

As soon as he shut the door, Narcissa rounded on her sister, her eyes wide and anxious. "Bellatrix, you don't have to do this," she whispered in an urgent tone. "That Time-Turner could be your escape ticket out of this war. Surely you have enough self-preservation skills left in you to realise that this isn't going to end well for us? Most of us are only hanging around because we're too afraid of what will happen if we leave! If you murder the Potter child in Diagon Alley in broad daylight there is no way you will be able to escape, you'll be sent straight to Azkaban! And the Dark Lord couldn't care less about that, he only chose you for this job because he knows how obsessed and fanatic you are about him! How can you have so much devotion and loyalty to someone who couldn't care whether you lived or died? What are you, a Hufflepuff or a Slytherin?" Narcissa looked desperate, pleading and scared, and Bellatrix couldn't help but find some humour in the pathetic image she created.

Barely managing to contain a snigger, Bellatrix replied, "Cissy, calm down. I'm not as crazy about the Dark Lord as I once was. I have no intention of carrying out his plan and being sent back to Azkaban. I'm going to go further back and start a new life for myself somewhere in the Victorian era. Perhaps I'll go to London, people went missing from there all the time, I'm sure nobody will notice if I took a few people to play with once in a while…" Bellatrix smirked as her mind was once again filled with happy thoughts and the anxiety on her sister's face seemed to dissipate somewhat.

"Just… be careful Bella. The Dark Lord might want to check your intentions before you leave. Be careful about what you show him. And don't get caught. By anyone. Muggles… Aurors… anyone will kill you if they find out that you're a witch practicing Dark Magic in Victorian London. You won't get sent to Azkaban. You'll be killed. Most pure-bloods hate muggles for a reason you know - so many of our ancestors were burnt at the stake by them hundreds of years ago. It isn't just some petty prejudicism thing like muggle-sympathisers assume. Please, be careful." Narcissa enveloped her sister in another hug, and this time Bellatrix reciprocated, if a bit half-heartedly. When the hug ended, Narcissa was drying her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. Bellatrix couldn't help but think how pathetic she looked.

"I'll be careful. If any filthy muggles think they'll be able to burn Bellatrix Black they've got another thought coming. I'll always be a Black at heart. Now, go away. I need to get dressed and get ready," Bellatrix said, annoyed that her sister was wasting the little time she had left in this before she had to use the Time-Turner.

Narcissa nodded, and, with her eyes still red, left the room. Bellatrix approached her dresser, began applying her make-up and readying herself for the day ahead.

55 minutes later, Bellatrix entered the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, where Voldemort sat at the far end of the table awaiting her arrival, the Time-Turner placed in front of him. Bellatrix knew she was three minutes late, having lost track of time whilst bidding farewell to her room and belongings she would never be able to see again. Voldemort stood up as Bellatrix entered, and he gestured towards a nearby seat that had been set apart from the table.

"Please, my dear Bellatrix. Take a seat." His voice came out in a harsh whisper , and there was a glint in his eye that Bellatrix had come to recognise as The Dark Lord imagining an awful punishment he was about to give to a troublesome Death Eater. She had become conditioned to be filled with anticipation and excitement when she spotted that look, and although those feelings were still present, they were largely overshadowed by feelings of anger and resentment. She knew that her lateness had not been unnoticed, and sat down silently as he stood up.

"Incarcerous!" Thick, coarse ropes appeared from thin air and tied Bellatrix to the chair, chafing against the exposed flesh on her arm. The Dark Lord leant over her, and reached out towards her breasts and the gap in between them where he knew Bellatrix liked to keep her wand. With a satisfied smirk, he removed the item and stroked the. Bellatrix remained motionless, her pulse quickening as her cheeks flushed. The excitement that she had been feeling earlier began to build – she was bound, wandless and at the mercy of the most powerful Dark Wizard that had ever lived. Months ago, this would have been a fantasy come true for her.

But… she reminded herself that things had changed. She had enough Slytherin reasoning within her to calculate that this man was, most assuredly, a complete and utter dick. He could murder, torture and terrorize as many muggle, Mudbloods, blood traitors and sympathisers as he liked. But HOW FUCKING DARE HE betray her like this – commanding her to leave her current time and life as if she was worth nothing more than a piece of troll vomit? She tried to keep her emotions from showing on her face – the Dark Lord would be expecting nothing less than complete obedience and submission on her part, and would not appreciate seeing an angry and defiant look on her face. She looked up to lock her eyes with his, hoping to convey remorse and submission in a look alone. Neither of these were traits that Bellatrix exhibited well.

"My dear Bellatrix…" The Dark Lord began, caressing Bellatrix's cheek with her own wand. "What was the cause for your delay, my pet? Are you not eager to fulfil the role I have assigned to you?"

"My Lord, I consider it a tremendous honour to carry out such an important – "

*SMACK*

Bellatrix gasped, the bonds that tied her down restricting the impulse that she had to raise her hand to the cheek that had just been slapped. Hard. Before she could glare at the man for committing such an act, the opposite cheek had been similarly treated, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the pain. This was most unlike her Master – using _muggle _methods of punishment? She had expected to be hexed and Cruiciated, not to be physically assaulted!

"My dear, I do not wish to hear such meaningless platitudes from you. I always thought that what set you above all the rest of my followers was that you do not debase yourself to commit such acts of blatant arse licking. You are not the Bellatrix I used to know," he stated in a disappointed tone.

"I'm – " Bellatrix stopped herself from apologizing just in time. Merlin, she _had_ changed! But she must hid that fact from the Dark Lord as best she could, she did not like to think what he might do to her if he decided she was unsuitable for the task and no longer trustworthy. Instead of apologizing, she let loose one of her infamous, insane cackles. "I'm excited Master!" she half lied. "I was deliberately late to meet you because I had hoped that you would punish me like I deserve, one last time before I do your bidding and leave you forever!" Her features broke into a demented grin, and The Dark Lord gave her a pleased look.

"You only had to ask, my dear." He pointed her own wand at her and yelled "CRUCIO", and her world was filled with the familiar all-encompassing pain. Only a man as hate-filled as the one that stood beside her could be capable of causing this amount of agony towards another living being, and her whole body blazed with fire and venom, the bonds refusing to give her any relief as she was denied even the ability to thrash and kick.

She could not stop herself – she began to beg after what felt like hours but what was, in reality, mere seconds. "Please… please Lord, please, please, I'm sorry Lord, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please Lord, please, STOP, please please please please please, I'm sorry, stop, please!"

Suddenly, the pain had lifted, and amidst the fog that seemed to dim her senses she could make out the cruel laugh of her Master. "_It's okay… it's okay… it's okay…"_ she told herself, the treatment that she had just received casting aside all doubt in her mind that she would do the right thing by not killing the Potter brat and disobeying the hateful man.

As she hesitantly opened her eyes, she was shocked to see her tormentor crouching inches away from her face. His hands were now wandless, and he reached out to stroke a still painful cheek in an obscenely gentle way. "My dear, how I will miss seeing you beg." Before she knew what was happening, the snake-like man had closed the distance between their faces, pressed his lips against hers, and began to kiss her. His lips moved against hers before his slimy tongue forcibly found entrance into her mouth, which he roughly ravaged before backing away again and licking his own lips. "You are delectable, my pet."

Bellatrix was too shocked to react. She had just been KISSED by the Dark Lord himself. She had thought about such a thing happening for years, dreamed, begged. Some days it was the only thought that kept her sane during those years in Azkaban – how she might be rewarded when the Dark Lord finally came for her. But… she couldn't help but find the whole experience rather… anticlimactic. What on Earth had she seen in him? Maybe when he was younger and less… deformed… he might have been an enjoyable kissing partner, but that was, well, revolting. She wished to scourgify her mouth just to remove the taste. His lips were so coarse and domineering… she found herself craving the soft, gentle lips of a mouth that was hers to control, hers to dominate and ravage…

"Finite Incantantem!" the shout of the spell interrupted Bellatrix's thoughts, and she found herself free of her bonds. The Dark Lord ushered her to stand, and presented her with her wand, and the Time-Turner. "Enough play time, my dear. It is time for you to do your duty. You have proven yourself to be a most loyal servant, remaining faithful even when others have abandoned me for their own selfish reasons and when the consequences of your loyalty have been imprisonment. It is for this reason that I trust you with such an important task. I know you will not disappoint me, Bellatrix my dear."

The man held out a grotesque hand and stroked Bellatrix's cheek in an eerily gentle way, and Bellatrix barely repressed a shudder. "I've turned the setting on the Time Turner to years. Six turns should do it, and then you will have to remain in residence in Diagon Alley, and be prepared for the boy's arrival. One quick Avada Kedavra. Don't waste time on pleasantries. The boy has caused too much trouble, and must be dealt with as quickly as possible, with as little chance to escape as possible. I presume Dumbledore would have arranged for him to be escorted with one of the idiot faculty members - waste no time eliminating them as well." Voldemort spoke calmly, assertively, and Bellatrix found herself nodding her head, sensing that her escape from his tyranny was imminent.

"Yes, my Lord. I will do your bidding," she lied, clasping the Time Turner and her wand in her hands. She placed her wand back in its customary place in her bra, and put the chain the Time-Turner was on around her neck. Turning the golden object in her hand, she smiled sweetly at the man who had caused her, her family and countless others so much pain and misery. "Goodbye, my Lord."

After the sixth turn, her surroundings sped around her, and just as she was beginning to feel nauseous it abruptly stopped, and she found herself in a now empty drawing room that had only marginally changed in 6 years. Bellatrix allowed herself just a moment of indecision, briefly questioning whether she was definitely doing the right thing by disobeying the Dark Lord, before resolutely concluding that yes, she most definitely was. Before any of the house's inhabitants could find her and question how she could be in the Manor when she was supposed to be incarcerated in Azkaban, Bellatrix hid under the table in case someone walked in and began calculating how many times she should turn the device. "So… this is 1991…" she muttered to herself, "I want to go back to… let's say… 1841… so, 150 turns."

Five minutes later, the turns had been completed, and Bellatrix again found herself in a, rather different, Malfoy Manor Dining Hall. Thankfully, this one was also empty, and Bellatrix wasted no time in removing herself from under the table, standing up, and turning on the spot, all the while fixing her mind firmly upon the murky streets of Victorian London.


End file.
